1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to devices for compacting the contents of containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transportable, hydraulic compactor for compacting wastes in drum containers.
2. Discussion of Background:
Hydraulic devices used for compacting are well known. Moreover, hydraulic compactors that compact the contents of drums or cylindrical containers, rather than the containers themselves, are known to exist. Also, some of these devices are mounted on wheel bases such as castors and, thus, can be moved short distances without inconvenience.
Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. by Longo (3,862,595) and Fishburne (2,782,710). Longo features a vertical arm or column fixed to one side of a sturdy base that secures a cylindrical refuse container, such as a drum. The column has a ram located movably thereon and extending out over the container. The ram is moved into and out of the container to compact the refuse therein. The base is mounted on a set of castors and can be relocated when not in operation.
Similarly, Fishburne discloses a hydraulic press set on castors for movement across, say, the floor of a warehouse. The press has a vertically disposed hydraulic cylinder mounted over a pressing area. The cylinder is used for raising and lowering a ram relative to the frame of the press to compact the contents of a container located directly beneath the cylinder.
Although most compacting devices can be moved short distances and all can be loaded onto a suitable large vehicle or railroad flatcar, none of these devices can be hauled conveniently behind, say, a pickup truck. The previously known devices might also require partial disassembly prior to shipment.
A transportable compacting device that requires little or no effort to transport great distances between compacting operations is needed. It is believed that no such device exists.